


The Love Of His Life

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, No Sex, life fic, side niam, side zerrie - Freeform, some side payzer once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry met Louis when he was 10.</i> The story of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles and their happy ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fill a prompt for young Larry riding smut. I wanted to give it a little plot. And suddenly the smut didn’t fit and that fic ran away and look what I did omg I don’t know what happened there. I must be going insane. Oh my god. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy.

Harry met Louis when he was 10 year old. He’d just moved to London from a small village named Holmes Chapel, and the big city kind of terrified him and he just wanted home. But his mum and his step-dad had explained often enough that they had jobs here, that it was time for a new start. And so Harry knew that he wouldn’t be returning home any time soon. Not that it made it easier.

And then he met Louis. His parents made him and his older sister Gemma go with them when they said the neighbors hello, once up and down the street. Harry was bored because there were mostly elderly people or couples with children in Gemma’s age – she was already 15, a teenager, and so most of them didn’t care much about him – or ones that were still babies. And then they came to the house in front of theirs; it was the last one missing, and they’d already been out for hours. And when they’d rang the doorbell, a boy had opened the door.

He was small and skinny, with a huge smile, messy light brown hair and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Harry saw he had to be a few years older, but he didn’t found himself care about that a lot when the boy introduced himself as Louis just about a minute older, in the living room when he plopped down next to Harry when his mum, Johannah, bid them in and offered another round of tea. Louis had four younger sisters, Charlotte, Felicite, who was Harry’s age, and baby twins called Daisy and Phoebe.

But Harry didn’t care about them because Louis was there and he was grinning and telling him funny stories and being just so cool about him. Louis treated Harry like a friend right from the first moment and it made Harry feel special because to him it seemed like Louis was a lot cooler than him. He would’ve thought Louis would rather hang out with Gemma. But that first afternoon, he only talked to Harry, and when he was at the door the next morning, he asked for Harry as well, not for Gemma.

Basically, Harry didn’t have much of a chance – Louis decided they’d be friends, and so they were. Not that he complained. Louis was funny, intelligent, loud and bubbly and hilarious and really, Harry adored him right from the first moment.

In school, Louis introduced Harry to his best friends, lads called Niall, Liam and Zayn. Niall was Irish, loud and chubby and always just eating, Liam was calm and a bit shy and super-cute with his Justin Bieber hairstyle and Zayn was a silent yet humorous Pakistani boy with the biggest art talent Harry had ever seen. They’d took them in his middle, and all his fears of never fitting in in his new school were wiped away just with these four lads.

 

But to Louis he’d always had a special bond. Even though Louis soon went to high school while Harry was stuck in middle school with Niall, Zayn and Liam, Louis always seemed to be closer to Harry than to the others. They were just comfortable around each other. Now that they weren’t on one school, they spent all afternoon together, doing homework, fooling around. And they were always so close to each other, seemingly always some kind of touching.

And Harry enjoyed it. To him, Louis was the most precious gift in this world, and he bathed in the attention he got from Louis every year anew. He couldn’t even remember the time without Louis being a constant in his life. It was just so natural, being around him, watching him grow older, and more handsome, more popular and still come back to Harry every day to tell him about life in high school.

Harry realized he was in love with Louis when he was 13. It was a beautiful day and they were just chilling in Harry’s garden, and the sun was shining on Louis’ face and his hair and he was just so beautiful and that’s when it hit him square in the face that shit, he wanted to be with that boy and he wanted him to stay forever. It took his breath away because he might even have a chance – Louis had always known he was gay, Harry had never adored him any less for that.

But Harry was no Louis. He wasn’t good in doing what he felt like, and he was a little bit afraid of losing Louis, and so he didn’t tell him at first. They continued in their close friendship without any boundaries, having sleepovers even though they lived just across the street from each other, always being huddled close together and all. Harry was ok with that, it was enough. As long as Louis was in his life he could live with everything.

And then that day came that Louis kissed him. It was later that summer, August, and school would start after that week and would pull them away from each other again. And while they were playing Mario on Louis’ Wii the boy just randomly blurted out, “Harry I really like you”

Harry had laughed. “I like you too, Lou” And he’d blushed a little because yeah, he liked him really much and a lot more than Louis could be aware of.

“No that’s not what I mean” Louis had paused the game and was looking at Harry with his head held high. He’d never been afraid of anything. “I like like you. Like, I wanna go out with you.”

Harry had smiled then, beamed, his dimples showing, because those few words made him the happiest boy on the planet. “Yeah, Louis, I like you, too” Harry had said, and Louis had obviously been dumbfounded for a second, not really progressing what his best friend had said there.

And then he’d surged forward and kissed him. Just a short peck on the mouth, a hard press of soft lips. Louis had blushed when he pulled away, and Harry had grinned, laid a hand on his cheek, and kissed him again, a bit longer, but still just slowly moving lips and hands caressing arms and faces, nothing more. Their first kisses had been innocent and kind of awkward, the angle kind of wrong and the fingers not really knowing where to land.

 

Throughout the following year, they learned to be with each other. They learned what differences there were between cuddling friends and cuddling boyfriends, and meeting up with each other and going out with each other. They learned how to kiss each other right and where to put the hand and how to tell family and friends. They didn’t really meet any people who were against them. Well, they certainly had some assholes in the neighborhood and on their schools who weren’t exactly happy to hear they were a couple.

Especially Harry had a hard time at first because he was alone on middle school, the rest of the clique had followed Louis to high school that year. But just because he was with a boy it didn’t mean he was weak and after he’d shown his bullies just how strong Harry was, he was left alone. So yeah, those who mattered didn’t mind, those who minded didn’t matter.

Louis and Harry were happy, happier than Harry had ever thought he would ever be. He fell in love with Louis over things that were seemingly normal – playing football and video games, going swimming and hanging out with their best friends, doing homework and eating dinner at each other’s houses and Harry just knew that he would never let Louis go. They debated sometimes, argued over small and big stuff, but it never escalated, and they would always make up, just like it had always been.

They spent a lot of time alone, and a lot of that time was used to explore each other. As the weeks dragged on, they learned more and more about the body of the other, where to touch best, where the other was ticklish and what would wind him up and drive him insane. Harry loved Louis’ body, small and slender; soft tanned skin and from football defined muscles beneath, soft hair spreading out above it. He loved it, the smell of it, the taste of it, and the feel of it.

He loved Louis, more than anything. And Louis loved him right back, even though Harry was lanky and awkward and a bit of a wallflower. They were careful with each other, but they were also just teenage boys with their hormones going crazy, so of course their relationship wasn’t exactly only rainbows and butterflies. They made out a lot, grabbed and groped and bit and nibbled and grinded and eventually shared handjobs and blowjobs and Harry loved it, loved everything, stored it away to forever remember whenever they did something new.

He would never forget the first night they have sex. Harry was 14 and already on high school and Louis was 16 and just getting so fucking hot and they teased each other so much that night, and somehow it happened that Harry loosened Louis up and then Louis rode him and Harry would swear he’d never seen anything more beautiful than a flushed, wound up Louis Tomlinson riding his cock and then coming all over their stomachs. Louis was driving him insane and Harry was addicted, and he’d be damned if he would let Louis go ever again.

 

Harry took Louis to his senior prom. He was just a sophomore then, but he was already taller than his long-term boyfriend then, and it’s really more taking him out than being taken out. Niall went with a pretty girl called Katy, small and loud just like him, Liam took his girlfriend Danielle and Zayn his girlfriend Perrie and the eight of them had the times of their lives on Louis’ and Zayn’s senior prom. They’re young and happy and Harry knew that these guys were his brothers, were his family, his soulmates. He wouldn’t need anything else but Louis and them to get completely happy.

It was hard to imagine how he survived the first decade of his life without them, but he would never miss them for longer, that much was sure. But of course it gets harder after that. Louis started college after that, and even though he was still in London, he had many classes in the afternoons that they were usually spending together, and studying for college was different than studying for school, a lot harder. So they didn’t have that much time together anymore.

Harry wouldn’t say it was easy, because it wasn’t. It was a damn hard time not seeing his love as much, but they didn’t give up. They treasured the time spent together, and nothing would ever come between them, Harry knew it. He could see it in the way Louis smiled at him, the way he always stayed close to him, the way they talked and behaved, the way they moved together.

Indeed these two boys belonged together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was great to watch, both for them and everyone else. Harry was still happy with Louis, and he was still amazed by the other boy every day of his life. There wouldn’t be another one for him, he realized when he was 17 and applying for college. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis.

It wasn’t a question to find a flat together as soon as Harry as well graduated from high school, having found a place on the same college as Louis. They moved in together, close to Zayn and Perrie and Niall and Liam – that were closer than ever before, and Harry was suspecting stuff between the two boys. Time only got better. College was stressing both of them now, but they took their aggressions out in sex and not in shouting and so it was fine because at least they had an interesting sex life when the rest of their lives were filled with work and studying.

 

Louis proposed to Harry when Harry had just turned 20, on Valentine’s Day of all days. They had been going to a fancy restaurant and then they had went home and had good sex in their huge, fluffy bed and in the afterglow, Louis just looked at Harry for a second, completely silent, and the intensity of his blue eyes had taken Harry’s breath away and then Louis just said it.

“I want you to marry me”

It wasn’t a question. Louis didn’t do questions. And even if he would, it wasn’t a question. Of course Harry said yes. He’d planning on marrying Louis ever since they’d come together when they were nothing more than boys. They’d known each other for ten years and they’d been each other’s first and now they’d be each other’s only and Harry couldn’t find himself caring about being with only one person all his life because this was Louis, and there wasn’t any person more flawless than Louis.

The two of them married in September. It was a beautiful golden autumn day, the leaves red and orange and falling, but the grass still green. The sun was shining and the sky was spotless and it was just that kind of day on which Louis’ hair would have a copper shine and his eyes would sparkle even more in awe of the world around them. They married in a small ceremony, with just their families there, and their best friends as their best men. Zayn was already married to Perrie then, their first kid about a year old – to which Louis’ was the godfather, of course he was. And Liam and Niall had finally figured themselves out and gotten together after years of drunken flirting and kissing and sexual tension unbearable for their friends.

Harry didn’t cry when he said yes to Louis and Louis didn’t cry when Harry slipped the simple silver band on his finger, even though they’d feared they would. But they were much too happy to shed tears that day, and when Harry dipped Louis low and kissed him, the whole room cheered and the husbands couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. They were married. It was the happiest day in their lives, finally being able to make everything they felt for each other public and eternal.

 

They adopted three kids up until Harry turns 30 – two girls and a boy. The girls were 5 and 7 on their dad’s birthday party, and the boy was 9 already. They’re loud and happy and of course they argued and of course parenting was often exhausting, but Harry loved every minute of it. He was doing it with Louis, after all. They were still just as happy as they’d always been. Louis was a drama and English teacher at the local primary school and Harry had become a lawyer, having his own little chambers. They were coming along well, didn’t have more problems than when to visit which family member.

They had moved away from London, though not far so they could reach their home city in just about twenty minutes with the car. They wanted their children to grow up in a more rural area, and so they bought a small house in a small village. It wasn’t exactly how Harry had pictured his life when he was eight and dreaming. But it was even better, because now he had a Louis and a warm, loving home to come home to and it was perfect.

He would never change anything. Not his husband, not Danny, Anna or Olivia. They were everything he needed. He loved them, they loved him. They were more than he’d ever thought he’d deserve, but he didn’t let them go now that he had them.

 

It was hard seeing the kids grow up, leave the nest, and when Danny left for college in Birmingham as soon as he graduated, Harry and Louis decided to adopt a last time. They were in their early forties now, but neither them nor the adoption agency cared too much – they got another boy, a small beautiful being called Sam. He made them so happy, just like all the other kids of them had given them joy like nothing else.

And maybe Niall called them crazy to adopt again, but he had two boys with Liam, too, he shouldn’t be in the place to judge them. And Zayn just chuckled and clapped Harry’s shoulder when he told him. Zayn had four kids, too, three girls and a boy, and he understood why they wanted another one now that their oldest were all grown and gone.

Harry was 42 when Anna sat him and Louis down to tell them that she was a lesbian. She’d been just as embarrassed about it as Louis when he’d first told Harry, and she reminded him a lot of her papa that moment, even though they weren’t even related in blood. Louis and Harry cooed at her and hugged her and told her it was ok. In the modern society she’d grown up in it wasn’t that much of a problem anymore, but apparently still a big deal to her.

Harry understood that when she admitted that she was going out with Zayn’s eldest, of all people. Louis had a laughing fit at that so big Harry thought he might go down because for a few seconds he literally wasn’t making a sound or breathing, his face red and the mouth wide open and his body shaking. Of course Anna would get together with Zayn’s Vicky. They’d kind of been like Louis and Harry, having grown up together and shared a lot.

 

Harry watched Danny marry a beautiful blonde girl called Stephanie, watched Anna come to marry Vicky after a few years and watched Olivia marry Niall’s and Liam’s son Nick after years of dancing around each other. Harry watched Sam grow up to become a football star, much more talented than his papa had ever been, and become a role model for the LGTB society because he dated one of his team mates, a nice bloke called Philip, for years before finally bringing him in front of the altar.

He watched Louis grow older, but never stopped loving him. He was still just as in love with that man as he’d been in that very first moment years ago, he realized one moment, the day after Danny called to tell them they were grandparents now, they had a little granddaughter called Linda. He woke up in the morning and his body ached because he was growing old now, and then he opened his eyes and there was Louis snuggled into his side, the same way he’d been doing since the first time they’d shared their bed and it was clear to him that back then when he’d accepted Louis’ proposal, it’s been the best decision he’d ever done.

Louis was his soul mate, his one and only, and he’d been the reason Harry would grow old and die happily, and he knew he would never survive a day without that old man, no matter how much they might argue these days. And so he pulled him closer that morning, bury his nose in the man’s grey hair and press a kiss to the top of his hair.

“I love you” he whispered, and he might hadn’t said it in a while because these days had been hard, since they were both stressed and all, but he still meant it, and Louis knew it because he tilted his head back lazily, smiling, and he’d kissed Harry slowly, languidly, just how a kiss in the morning should be, and he’d said it back and Harry had seen it in his eyes that he still meant it, and they were probably already 55 and 57, but they still had sex again that morning, and it wasn’t wild or rough anymore, but slow and loving and it showed everything they were still feeling for each other even after forty years of being together.

 

Harry lost Louis when he was 79. Louis just didn’t wake up that morning, his lungs had given up that night after fighting with several illnesses for a long time. Harry could feel it from the very first moment he’d gained consciousness that morning. Not in the way how Louis wasn’t moving, wasn’t wrapped around him. That was not exactly normal, but it wasn’t what made him realize it.

It was the hole in his chest, the coldness in his heart, the loneliness in his soul. He’d lost him to death, it was finally the time now, he realized. He would be lying if he would say he hadn’t been expecting it. Louis had been very sick the last months, quite weak. And it didn’t really hurt because Harry knew Louis was in a better place now. He didn’t have to feel the pain anymore.

It wasn’t too early. They had four great children who’d given them six awesome grandchildren, and they even had the honor to meet their first two great-grandchildren. They had had a fulfilled life, they deserved the end now. Harry had always believed that Louis and he could only die happy because they’d achieved a lot in their lives and made something out of what they’d been given.

So that moment, Harry neither mourned nor got up. He simply rolled himself around in bed until he could wrap himself around Louis’ still, cold body and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep for the last time with the smell of Louis’ in his nose and his fingers entwined with those of the love of his life.


End file.
